Flumen Malorum Semper Fluens
by Yugai
Summary: extrait de ma fic une vie d'enfer, rencontre entre les protagoniste. One Shot.


Cette petite fiction est partie intégrante d'une autre, plus longue qui sera postée plus tard. Je tenais à détailler la rencontre entre ces deux personnanges.

**Flumen Malorum Semper Fluens.**

On lui avait pourtant interdit de jouer dans la forêt, mais si Yuki avait un jour obéi à quelqu'un, ça se saurait. Fille du roi des démons, Elle déambulait donc au milieu de troncs et de racines lorsqu'elle tomba sur une espèce de sphère opaque, qui, à y regarder de plus près, se trouvait être un bouclier spirituel très dense. Bof, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Yuki allait reprendre son chemin lorsqu'elle vit bouger à l'intérieur du dôme, là, ça devenait intéressant.

Elle passa alors sa main sur l'énergie émise par la bulle, et fut projetée à dix mètres de là. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas humaine, sinon, elle serait morte sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle retourna près de la sphère de pouvoir et y balança le sien, comme on donne un coup de poing à quelqu'un qui nous a insulté le premier.

Du diable si elle comprit pourquoi, elle fut aspirée par le bouclier. Il n'était pas si grand, vu de l'intérieur, à peine une pièce, mais ce qui l'intrigua et la terrifia, ce fut l'homme qui la fixait de ses yeux couleur de sang, fendus d'une pupille reptilienne. Oh, elle savait qui il était, et aussi qu'elle était dans la merde. Akira, précédent roi des enfers se tenait devant elle. Et celui qui l'avait enfermé, ben, c'était son père...

ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fit un pas dans sa direction qu'elle réagit, son caractère de cochon prenant le relai. Foutue pour foutue, elle allait vendre chèrement sa peau. Elle sentit ses sourcils se froncer, ce type n'avait aucune manière, ou avait très bien réussi à les oublier. En même temps, 4 000 ans d'emprisonnement solitaire jouaient peut être un peu. N'empêche, il venait vraiment près là, je me préparais à lui envoyer un coup lorsqu'il stoppa net.

Elle ne comprenait pas, il la regardait toujours, mais ses yeux étaient redevenus marron noisette, il n'avait plus l'air si redoutable. Il l'était donc davantage. Tant pis, elle s'approcha, franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et se plaça devant lui, assez près pour se toucher si l'un d'eux levait un bras. Rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux commençait à fatiguer Yuki. Elle prit les choses en mains.

« Est ce que ça va ? »,

lentement, elle leva une main vers le visage de ce séduisant sauvage. Il la laissa faire. Ce fut quand elle le toucha qu'il réagit. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, sous lui. Se débattre n'aurait servit à rien, elle laissa couler. Il n'avait décidément pas l'air méchant, plutôt curieux.

« ça va aller maintenant »,

elle lui sourit, de tout son cœur, pour la première fois elle ne restait pas indifférente aux autres. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, ça aurait pu être touchant si elle ne sentait pas son énergie la quitter. Il drainait toute sa vie hors d'elle, il lui prit et lui rendit. Mais ce qu'elle reçut fut son essence à lui. Ils étaient liés maintenant. Alors seulement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Cette sensation était nouvelle, l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa moitié, de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle n'essaya pas de le retenir, on ne donne pas d'ordre au plus puissant seigneur du mal de tous les temps. Il la redressa avec lui, les remettant tous deux d'aplomb. Il était encore plus beau vu de près. Le soucis, ça allait être de le quitter, puis de retraverser le bouclier.

Il ne semblait pas pressé de la voir partir, mais ne dit rien. Un bon point pour lui. Ses yeux flamboyaient de pouvoir, jamais il n'avait été si puissant, et en même temps, si faible. Cette fille aurait pu lui fournir l'énergie suffisante pour le libérer de sa prison, mais pour cela il aurait dû la tuer. Étrangement, cela lui semblait plus difficile que rester prisonnier encore quelques temps. Il ne comprenait pas cette attirance.

Puis ils entendirent,son absence avait été remarquée, pas de chance. Elle sentit l'énergie de son père approcher de leur cachette. Puis il entra dans cet espace que nul n'aurait dû franchir. Lucifer se figea devant le spectacle de sa fille dans les bras de son ennemi le plus dangereux. Il s'imaginait déjà devoir faire le deuil de Yuki lorsqu'Akira la lâcha et la poussa vers son père.

Elle voulut résister mais se rendit compte que c'était vain, encore une fois. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un leader des ténèbres, pas encore. Elle aurait du mal, mais elle rejoindrait cet homme, encore et encore, jusqu'à trouver un moyen de le libérer. Il était tout pour elle désormais. Tout ça en moins d'une heure. Étais ce là la complémentarité des légendes ? Elle avait lu des milliers de lignes sur ces couples légendaires destinés l'un à l'autre, mais jusqu'ici, ça tenait plus de la fable...

Fin .

Venez retrouver bientôt ces deux personnages dans ma fic **Une Vie D'Enfer !**


End file.
